1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to a universal pick-up tool and, more particularly, to a universal garbage pick-up tool with multiple methods for grasping and releasing garbage and other materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Pick-up tools used in industrial, custodial, and/or household environments are well known and various in design. However, despite the increasing needs of the individuals using these pick-up tools and advances in pick-up tool configurations, the ease of use and the lack of methods for picking up materials has been a continuing problem.
Currently known pick-up tools include a main body, an actuating handle, and pincers for picking up and depositing hard-to-reach objects either stored on a high surface or left on the ground. Particularly, in the custodial environment, individuals spend a significant amount of time picking up refuse and/or small objects that have fallen to the ground. Quite often these pick-up tools are non-adjustable and are too short for the individual, so that they must bend over to pick up any objects, or these pick-up tools require a constant pressure to be applied to the handle to keep the object restrained in the pincers of the pick-up tool. Most of these pick-up tools are designed to pick up objects from two sides, which makes it difficult to grab flat and small objects. These problems can lead to back problems for the individuals or multiple attempts at picking up an object when moving it to a different location, such as a waste bin or garbage bag.
Another problem with current pick-up tools is the lack of methods available for an individual to pick up materials of different size, weight, and material. Current pick-up tools include a single pair of pincers, or a gripper used to grab objects from high or unreachable places. These pincers can often be unwieldy and difficult to maneuver because they are designed to pick up larger objects such as cans or boxes. However, it is difficult to pick up flat and small objects such as paper, cardboard, or metal objects without some difficulty in using the pincers of the pick-up tool. Additionally, most current pick-up tools fail to include more than one option for picking up objects. Often the pick-up tool will only include a pair of pincers, or only a magnet for picking up metal objects, or only a rod for the stabbing of different objects.